KAU, AKU DAN ANAK ANJING
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: New! FF Setelah fakum berbulan2.."Sedang apa kau didepan rumahku Tsurugi?."/"Itu.."/"Anak anjing."/"Sepertinya dia berteduh disini, tapi nyatanya kehujanan juga."..TsurugiXKirino. RNR Please


**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**KAU, AKU DAN ANAK ANJING**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce (Always ^^) and Frendship.**

**Rating : T**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Hujan sore itu sangat deras. Membuat semua orang yang ingin berpergian keluar rumah dengan berjalan kaki harus menggunakan payung.

"Haahhh~"

Suara desahan dating dari salah seorang pengunjung supermarket lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pink yang sedang menenteng belanjaannya.

"Kau terjebak lagi Kirino." Ucap pemuda berambut biru saat Kirino telah berada diluar supermarket.

"Yaa. Belakangan ini hujan selalu turun saat aku tak membawa payung."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengambil payung yang sejak tadi ada diebelahnya. "Ini. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Jadi kuharap kau tak akan kehujanan."

"Tapi kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tak akan sakit. Pulanglah."

Kirino memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan payung pemberian Michael. Sambil membawa kantong plastic berukuran sedang yang berisikan keperluan dapur selama seminggu. Kirino meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

Pemuda berambut pink itu menghentikan langkahnya manakala melihat sosok yang berada didepan rumahnya.

Pemuda berambut biru dan berkulit pucat sedang berjongkok sambil mengunakan kemeja yang setiap hari dipakainya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang tidak diketahui isinya.

_**.Tsurugi Kyousuke. **_

Kirino memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Tsurugi yang masih menatap kedalam kemejanya.

"Sedang apa kau didepan rumahku Tsurugi?." Ucap Kirino lalu berdiri disamping pemuda itu.

Tsurugi tersentak, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati manik biru Kirino memandangnya.

"Itu.." Tsurugi tak mampu menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya kedalam kemeja yang ada didepannya.

"_Anak anjing." batin Kirino._

"Sepertinya dia berteduh disini, tapi nyatanya kehujanan juga."

"Sepertinya karna masih kecil dia jadi tak bisa berjalan jauh."

"Kamu memayunginya?" tanya Kirino sedikit berjongkok disebelah Tsurugi. Memperhatikan anak anjing yang kini menatap dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu didepan rumahmu." Tsurugi berdiri dan menggendong anak anjing itu didekapan. Saat berbalik sebuah tarikan dibajunya membuat pemuda bermata kuning itu berhenti dan menatap manik biru yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kirino menghentikan pergerakan Tsurugi.

"Pergi kerumah Tenma."

Kirino menarik lengan Tsurugi, membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau kerumah Tenma?. Kau bisa mandi dirumahku jika kau mau." Ucap Kirino tanpa melihat Tsurugi yang kini terkejut dengan perkataannya.

_Kirino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?"batin Kirino frustasi. _

"Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Tsurugi kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kirino yang masih diam.

Kirino mengejar Tsurugi yang ada didepannya, berhenti didepan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya dan mengambil anak anjing yang masih diselimuti oleh kemeja biru itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau dan anak anjing ini akan mandi dirumahku. Suka atau tidak." Kirino kemudian menarik tangan Tsurugi menuju rumahnya.

"…"

Pemilik rambut dark blue itu hanya bisa pasrah saat senpainya itu menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

-XXX-

.

Kirino berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa dua buah handuk serta sebuah kaos dan celana pendek ditangannya. Sedangkan Tsurugi duduk sambil memeluk anak anjing yang tadi ditolongnya.

"Keringkan badanmu dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa mengganti bajumu."

Kirino memberikan sebuah handuk dan juga baju serta celana pendek kepada Tsurugi. Setelah itu mengambil anak anjing dari pangkuan Tsurugi.

"Kalau dia sudah kering, aku akan membawanya kerumah Tenma." Ucap Tsurugi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Dan kau juga anak anjing ini akan basah lagi." Ucap Kirino masih mengosok si anak anjing.

"Itu lebih baik daripada merepotkanmu."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." ucap Kirino lalu kembali mengeringkan bulu anjing yang kini

Setelah kering Kirino memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur membuat minuman coklat hangat untuk Tsurugi dan susu hangat untuk si anjing.

.

Hujan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Si anak anjing nampak senang bergelut manja dipangkuan Kirino. Sedangkan Tsurugi hanya bisa menatap seniornya dan tersenyum samar.

"Hujannya sepertinya tidak akan reda. Bermalamlah disini."

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

Si anak anjing telah tertidur dengan pulas diatas tempat tidur sederhana buatan Kirino.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kerumah Tenma?"

"Tenma mempunyai anjing. Jadi dia pasti tau caranya merawatnya."

"Aku juga bisa merawat anjing."

**- Kirino Pov-**

.

Aku berjalan keruang tamu dengan sangat hati – hati. Takut membangunkan orang yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas sofa. Tsurugi tidur dan hanya diselimuti oleh selimut. Setelah kejadian paksa - paksaan yang kulakukan, akhirnya Tsurugi memutuskan untuk menginap.

"Kenapa kau ngotot ingin kerumah Tenma sich?" bisik Kirino.

Tangannya terjulur mengelus dahi Tsurugi. turun menuju kelopak mata, hidung yang ternyata mancung, lalu berhenti dibibir. Tanpa sadar hingga kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik kuning yang terkejut menatapku.

"_Oh sial!."_

**- End Kirino Pov-**

.

**- Tsurugi Pov-**

.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Jujur saja, menginap dirumah orang yang setiap hari membuat jantungmu berdetak tidak wajar. Aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan dimerasakan sebuah sentuhan didahi. Sentuhan itu kini bergerak menuju mata, hidung, dan kini berhenti dibibirku.

"Kenapa kau ngotot ingin kerumah Tenma sich?"

Mataku sontak terbuka. Dan pemandangan didepanku sangat membuatku kaget.

Kirino menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

**- End Tsurugi Pov-**

.

-XXX-

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Tsurugi membuat Kirino mundur perlahan. Tsurugi bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Kirino bangun hendak meninggalkan Tsurugi, tapi cengkraman ditangannya membuat pemuda berambut pink itu mau tak mau terpaksa berhenti. Masih membelakangi Tsurugi.

"Sejak awal aku curiga."

Kirino tetap diam membisu.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

**TBC**

**Minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya gara- gara mutusin ceritanya ditengah jalan.**

**Sekali lagi author minta maaf *sujud**

**Setelah fakum beberapa bulan dan hanya bisa memberikan cerita ini pada reader – san. Padahal saya banyak bikin proyek tapi yang kelas cuma ini. *Tear**


End file.
